<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, To Be Young by lyssfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590039">Oh, To Be Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssfics/pseuds/lyssfics'>lyssfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Harry Potter, Cute, Cute Ending, Drarry, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sexuality Crisis, Side Romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssfics/pseuds/lyssfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince</p>
<p>Since his and Ginny's breakup, there's something Harry hasn't been able to push from his mind. Someone, in truth. This person who consumes his thoughts and bewitches his body to the point where every time Harry sees them he just wants to scream.</p>
<p>Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, To Be Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE YOU READ PLEASE NOTE: This story is rated teen and up because there is a very short (and not descriptive at all) section where Harry thinks about Malfoy in a... shall we say... not-so-family-friendly way. Moving on...</p>
<p>A new fic?! Who would’ve thought?</p>
<p>I haven’t posted in nearly a year but I’m coming back with a bang. Quarantine writers wya??</p>
<p>I’ve been writing A LOT over the past few months so hopefully this fic is an improvement from my previous ones. </p>
<p>I hope you all like this one- it's not too long but there's heaps of adorable pining packed in there. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy lovelies !!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[All of the characters in this fanfiction belong to J.K. Rowling. In no way do I wish to infringe the copyright rule or claim any characters/settings/already existing plots as my own.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. The parts in italics are NOT quotes from the book. Basically, I just watched all the Drarry scenes in the movies ('cos I'm lazy don't @ me) and put them into words. Please don't be cut if you hate the movies and the lines are different to those in the books :) thank you love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter has often wondered if he sees the world completely differently to the average wizard. Of course, he knows that each person discovers their own wonders in their own time, nobody encounters anything exactly like anyone else and if you think adversely you're mad. But without all the Dumbledore-esque wisdom, Harry can't help but wonder if his life (apart from the obvious) is much more out of the ordinary than his peers. </p>
<p>Clearly, defeating the greatest, and most horrendous, dark wizard the world has ever faced brought Harry a large amount of fame. However, he humbly decided to complete his studies at Hogwarts along with his closest friends. McGonagall assured Harry this was a brilliant decision and would help him, in the future, to become one of the most respected Aurors to ever live. Hermione, being the intelligent witch she is, wouldn't have missed another year of school for the world and Ron chose to go with the both of them (Harry suspects it had something to do with his complete infatuation with Hermione). </p>
<p>It's now the morning of September 21st, the first day of the third week of their eighth year at Hogwarts and Harry can't seem to focus on his breakfast. Just a few minutes ago, Ron received a 'thrilling' Owl about Ginny's fourth Quidditch victory for the season and Hermione's pouring over it like it's some sort of history textbook. While she reads the letter and Ron, unsurprisingly, gazes up at her, Harry has a moment with his thoughts. </p>
<p>A lot's changed since Harry and Ginny's breakup. They had to part, well, Harry thought so anyway. Their relationship was lacking that <em>spark </em>it'd had at the beginning and, with Ginny constantly overseas for Quidditch... it was just too difficult. She took it well at the time, but Ron said she cried herself to sleep every night for a month. Harry did feel bad, he really did, but he'd been unhappy for a while and needed some de-stress time. After all, he had just killed Lord Voldemort. </p>
<p>Since then, there's something Harry hasn't been able to push from his mind. Someone, in truth. This person who consumes his thoughts and bewitches his body to the point where every time Harry sees them he just wants to <em>scream.</em></p>
<p>Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>He doesn't think it's hatred. No, Harry and Draco are on good terms now- they've both done the other a huge service. Draco threw Harry a wand in the battle of Hogwarts so he could stand a chance against Voldemort, and Harry spoke at Draco's Death Eater trial, practically saving him from a life in Azkaban. So this feeling can't be stemming from loathing.</p>
<p>Regret slips into Harry’s mind. He deeply regrets all the times he was so unkind to Draco (no matter how much he got in return). If he'd known then that Draco was just a pressured, broken little boy, basically begging for someone to care for him, Harry would've acted much more sympathetically. He <em>did </em>hate Draco, and the feeling was mutual, but Harry is aware the only resentment he ever held against the blond haired boy was because of his cruel father. Regret doesn't usually feel this way, though. It's more of a settled emotion which Harry's learned to deal with. So it can't be that.</p>
<p>Harry screws up his face in confusion. He realises the only way to grasp the reality is by reliving his past encounters with Draco. Maybe then he'll be able to stop dwelling on him. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"It's true then, what they were saying on the train." My head whipped around to see who'd broken the awkward silence. I spotted a reasonably tall, extremely skinny boy with platinum blond hair, slicked back with no strand out of place, and the palest skin I'd ever seen. The boy's fierce grey eyes were trained on me, a nearly-white eyebrow arched high in the air. He continued, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shocked murmurs surrounded Ron and I. I knew I was 'famous' but didn't know to what extent. I looked back at the blond boy who gestured at the two (much bulkier) lads next to him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said and walked closer to me so that our faces were mere inches apart, "and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beside me, Ron sniggered a little bit, obviously amused by Malfoy's name. That didn't go down well. Malfoy fixed his gaze on Ron and turned up his pointed nose before insulting him in front of all the other First-Years. I decided I didn't particularly like this Draco Malfoy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Malfoy exclaimed slyly, "you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out a long-fingered hand, willing me to shake it, his grey, but expressive, eyes boring into my own green ones. But the anger that pooled inside me at the boy's unfriendly ways forced me to shake my head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry still stands by his decision to stick by Ron, obviously. If he'd given in to Malfoy's charm he might not have the wonderful best friend he's got today. Thinking back to that very first encounter, Harry's actually extremely proud of himself. In the past, he'd always been one to slither away and hide at any sight of a bully (Dudley being the main reason for that), but he had really, genuinely stood up to Malfoy and defended his friend. His first ever friend. </p>
<p>The green eyed boy smiles and looks over at Ron. They both showed each other great loyalty that day, and without that, they may have drifted, for loyalty is the base of any great relationship. Platonic or more. </p>
<p>Their first meeting doesn't give Harry much more insight to what that feeling for Draco is, of course, they didn't even know each other except by name. Really, in their first year at Hogwarts, Draco had been nothing more than a malicious bully. No depth to him, no saddening backstory... just a, plain and simple, nasty piece of work. First Year Draco won't really help Harry's mission to get him out of his head, so he moves onto year 2. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter?" I rolled my eyes, immediately recognising the dry voice. Draco Malfoy, back at Hogwarts to torment my friends and I for another year. I looked up and saw Malfoy practically running down the stairs at Flourish and Blotts, his hair as slick and neat as always. But Draco had changed. His voice was much deeper than the last time I'd seen him and he'd grown at least half a foot. "Famous Harry Potter," he spat, "can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through Draco's scowl I saw a glimpse of remorse. It was strange.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Leave him alone," Ginny growled from beside me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh look Potter," Draco smiled evilly, "you've got yourself a girlfriend!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was the first time Harry met Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. He slunk into the shop with the same white-blond hair as his son and a very similar, if not more villainous, scornful lip-curl. He'd hit Draco that day, with something that Harry now knows to be his wand holster, and the way the boy had reacted didn't go unnoticed. Harry saw how his grey eyes flashed with fear, how his face screwed up in a way that could show nothing but fright.</p>
<p>Mr Malfoy displayed himself perfectly, portraying every bad-guy from Harry’s childhood stories, and he almost began to feel sorry for Draco. Growing up with someone as awful as Lucius in the house must've shaped Draco to be the confusing character he was. <em>T</em><em>hat </em>was the moment he realised Draco's problems and behaviour came from a desperate need to impress his father. He only needed to take one look at Lucius to figure as much.</p>
<p>Harry sighs. He knows when it was that he began to see Draco as more than an oppressor, still, he needs more. Yes, he cares about his blond counterpart and has (to a certain extent) since he was 12, but where does the <em>obsession</em> come from?</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I'd never met Professor Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts that day. If we'd never been acquainted outside of school, he might not have been so intrigued by me. Thanks to fate, I found myself being volunteered to a practise duel with none other than Draco Malfoy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As we raised our wands in preparation, he flicked his eyebrows upwards, "Scared, Potter?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was a bit. I knew Draco was, despite his wish for the fact to stay concealed, an academic... and a talented young wizard, too. I braved a smirk and lied through my teeth, "You wish."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We walked to our places, took our stances and I realised I did not want to do this- not by any stretch of the imagination. Draco and I shared a look as Lockhart counted down from 3, signalling when we could begin. The exchanged glance only lasted a second at the most, but I couldn't miss the way Draco's facial features drooped apologetically. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Lockhart reached "2" Draco flourished his wand and cast a spell on me. I flew through the air and hit the ground with a large thump. The boy looked to his Slytherin mates for support and they all laughed as I stood up shakily. And then there was that look again. It flickered in between two sniggers and was only obvious to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Rictusempra!" I yell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, maybe Harry imagined the secret shared gazes, but, real or not, they made the black haired boy realise something about himself. He's far too forgiving. All Draco had ever done was tyrannise him, and meek, little 12 year old Harry Potter tried to find some sort of hope for them to get along, or something. It seems absurd now and Harry huffs out an appalled laugh.</p>
<p>So, he knows that it was second year that he began to care for Draco (if only a tiny bit), but Harry's still no closer to working out why he's been consuming his brain for the last few months. </p>
<p>Harry feels something heavy fall into place. A deep, strong realisation that resides in his gut. It hasn't just been since he left Ginny, no. He's had Malfoy on his mind for so much longer than that. For a time, it <em>was </em>because he despised Draco so much and was always trying to find a way to better him. Then... well... then third year came around and Harry became so confused. He cringes now, thinking about it, he was such an embarrassing teenager and everyone could probably see it- even Draco himself. </p>
<p>Harry does need to relive those memories too, though, for third year was sort of a strange turning point for him. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this Oaf teaching classes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was referring to Hagrid. One of my favourite and most trusted people in the world. I was furious, I couldn't believe a twat like Malfoy would insult someone so wonderful and harmless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'He's not an Oaf,' I was about to yell... until I saw him. My stomach turned over, my head swam and I could feel my blood pumping so rapidly through my veins.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the hell did Draco Malfoy get hot?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was never ugly, just young and had such an innocent face (much unalike his personality) that I had never seen in an enticing sort of light. But then, the blond boy was standing just in front of his friends, a small smirk on his face as he peered around and my mind went crazy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hair was, surprisingly, not gelled back and perfected as usual, but scruffy, parted in the middle with two curtains of near-white hanging over his forehead. His grey eyes stood out more than they had the previous year and I wondered if they were edging on blue. His skin was pale as ever, almost translucent, but his cheeks were nipped pink by the cool wind. Draco's robes draped off lean shoulders and hung dramatically around his thin form. I thought he was just perfect, the most attractive person I'd ever seen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then no, I couldn't be allured by Draco Malfoy... he's a boy and I'm a boy and I'm not gay. That, I could be certain of due to the crushes I'd had on girls in the past. I like girls not boys and especially not Malfoy. I then remembered that I needed to stand up for Hagrid so, with a pulsating heart in my throat, I stepped out into Draco's view, "Shut up, Malfoy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He laughed, a sort of menacing, cheeky giggle, but it bloomed over his cheeks just the same as a real laugh would. A pair of white teeth flashed at me from in between bright pink lips and I clamped my jaw shut. Draco began to walk towards me, slow and threatening. His bottom lip was trapped by his top row of teeth and he looked me up and down... carefully. I couldn't help thinking that, from an outsiders perspective, it'd look like he was checking me out. Perhaps he was.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next part doesn't matter, it was just usual bully-Draco. But, hell, if Harry's not still embarrassed by his obscene idea that Draco Malfoy was checking him out. If he thinks about it now, Harry can't stop himself from feeling sick, in fact, his stomach is twisting presently.</p>
<p>He can't ignore this section of his journey on working out what it is he feels for Malfoy, however. Harry's third year brought some unexpected (and mostly unwelcome) mental images. Malfoy under him. Malfoy on his lap. Malfoy's pink lips wrapped around his-</p>
<p>Harry shudders, choking a bit on the toast he's eating. Hermione shoots him a puzzled look.</p>
<p>Since then, Harry's tried his best not to think of Draco sexually... but every now and then, when his wank-bank is so shamefully empty, the blond haired boy does worm his way into Harry's brain.</p>
<p>It's ludicrous, though. Because Harry isn't gay and he's never, ever had romantic feelings for a bloke. Everyone has slip ups in their teenage years, and jacking off to the thought of Draco Malfoy is one of Harry's biggest.</p>
<p>So. So far, the only emotion Harry can see being even a <em>possibility</em> that it's the one overpowering him is lust. But he's straight... and very confused. Harry attempts to convince himself there's <em>no chance</em> he wants to be in Draco's pants but even he doesn't wholly believe it. He decides to keep trying... maybe if something much more likely than lust comes up he'll be able to wipe those humiliating nights from his mind. </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Why so tense Potter?" I heard as I was sauntering past a group of trees. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Malfoy was sitting in one of the trees. Why was he sitting in one of the trees? Hermione told me once that usually people try to position themselves higher up than everyone else when trying to impress someone. Possibly Malfoy was trying to impress me. It wasn't really working, though, he just looked strange sitting up on the branches. I stopped walking. I knew I should've moved on and ignored him as I was already pissed at Ron and Seamus and basically everyone else, but something inside me made me turn in Malfoy's direction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My father and I have a bet, you see." he continued, "I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped down from his place high up and strutted toward me, "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crabbe, Goyle and the other despicable Slytherins crowded around Draco roared with laughter but I just felt a humongous bubble of anger rise within me. I couldn't stop it before it was ripping out of my mouth and shooting Malfoy down like a canon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." I snapped and whacked him in the stomach with a ferocious hand. He made a sound of great discomfort and scowled at me. It was only a light smack, but Draco's reaction made it seem like I'd impaled him. I had to continue, I wanted to make him hurt, and not just physically, "He's vile and cruel... and you're just pathetic."</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shakes his head, black hair falling messily into his eyes. He can’t decide how he feels about calling Draco pathetic, but he knows it felt amazing at the time (It felt even more wonderful when Professor Moody turned the grey eyed boy into a ferret). The boy has already ruled out hatred as the dominating feeling toward Draco, but not anger.</p>
<p>He's so very angry that Draco bullied him and his friends all that time, and he's angry at himself for not giving it back as much as he should've. He's angry that Malfoy worked for the man who killed his parents- even if it wasn't his choice! And Harry's so, so angry that he's grown to care for him, to see him as a <em>friend.</em></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it. What did I tell you?" He turned to his friends after I furiously threw myself at him, "Complete nutter."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just stay away from me!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he care so much about what Malfoy thought of him? He knew Draco would have a ball after Harry’s hearing. Throwing out all the insults he possibly could. Harry still got so mad when he jabbed at him. Why?</p>
<p>Why does he <em>still </em>care so much about how Draco sees him? Why does Harry constantly find himself trying to dazzle and impress him? Saving him from a lifetime in Azkaban should've been enough... but it just <em>wasn't. </em>Harry cannot stop thinking about this boy who he doesn't feel hate or grief or regret or remorse for.</p>
<p>He just <em>likes </em>Draco. Of course he likes him. Draco's the biggest behavioural turnaround of the century, not to mention the change in his worldly views. But Harry likes Ron too. And Hermione, and Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean. But he doesn't think about them every second of every day. He isn't worried <em>they'll</em> see him differently each time he opens his mouth. He isn't constantly rethinking everything he does because he's scared <em>they</em> will hate him.</p>
<p>So why is Draco any different?</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was crying. Shaking like a leaf. I tried to feel sorry for him, I did. But he was a Death Eater now and that was unforgiveable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then we were duelling, throwing curses at each other as if it were child's play.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sectumsempra!" I screamed and then Draco was lying on the ground, covered in blood. I didn't know what that spell was going to do, having never used it before. I felt my insides crumple and my mind begin to spin because I'd just hurt him so much- someone I thought I detested with every fibre of my being. Why was I so upset by my actions? Malfoy and I were enemies, even Frankie-First-Year could see that a mile off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cursing Malfoy made me feel all sorts of awful, as if my head was too heavy for my neck and would topple off if I didn't concentrate on keeping myself upright.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy became one of the people I hated most in the world, then. After Voldemort and Snape, of course. Every word he spoke made Draco flinch, as if he'd been abused and tortured by his father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't be shy, Sweetie," Bellatrix coaxed, but Draco's shoulders didn't lose any of their tension. He, very slowly, stepped closer to me, "come over. Now if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him... he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We locked eyes, Draco and myself, and the grey of his irises seemed to become more monotone than ever. He knew it was me. I thought I was about to die. Malfoy was going to dob me in and Voldemort was going to finish me up. But instead of 'it's him' or 'it's Potter,' Draco simply muttered, "What's wrong with his face?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd saved me, well, tried to at least.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I rolled out of Hagrid's arms, onto the hard, cold concrete. This was the time. The time when I'd kill him once and for all. I didn't have a wand, though... and that was a bit of a problem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Voldemort could even fire a single curse at me, Draco Malfoy sprinted across the courtyard, yelled "Potter!" and threw me a wand to fight with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd saved me again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It hits Harry like a tonne of bricks and shocks him like a stunning spell. He doesn't hate Draco. He doesn't feel regret or concern or lust or sadness or anger.</p>
<p>He's in love with him.</p>
<p>Harry Potter is in love with Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" he leans over the table, interrupting her reading (she's moved onto The Daily Prophet now, and Harry can see his own name as a headline).</p>
<p>She looks up at him gently, "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Do bisexual wizards exist?" Harry asks casually, as if it's something you'd ask every day. </p>
<p>She furrows her brow and tilts her head in confusion, "Well, yes. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Harry just smiles, "Thanks."</p>
<p>He hears startled whispers emerge from the Gryffindors all around him, but Harry doesn't care. He virtually runs out of the great hall and down the Hogwarts corridor as he's on a new mission now, to find and confess to Draco.</p>
<p>Harry’s sure Draco is gay. It was a suspicion of his even before 30 seconds ago when he found out he's been in love with him for 8 years. Draco's never had a girlfriend in all his years at school. He's hot, popular... everything a naive schoolgirl wants. Heck, even Neville got a girl, in the end (albeit was Luna), so why not Draco? Harry'd guessed about Dumbledore, then found out just recently that his assumptions were correct. Dudley had a gay friend, as well, that Harry picked years before he came out. </p>
<p>Let's just say his gaydar is pretty accurate (apart from himself, clearly).</p>
<p>It doesn't take Harry long to find Draco. The blond boy has three spots he hangs out in and Harry knows the quickest way to get to all of them. He finds Draco under a massive tree which overlooks Hagrid's hut and the forbidden forest. He seems to be writing in a book, a diary possibly, quill scribbling swiftly across the parchment.</p>
<p>Harry's always been bold, and now is no different, "Draco, may I have a word?"</p>
<p>Draco looks up, smiles sweetly and waves his wand to pack his belongings away, "Of course, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry likes that very much- how Draco no longer calls him 'Potter' with a spit (unless he's mocking him, but it's all in good fun). He stands, slightly taller than Harry, but much more slender. He’s all soft lines and crisp edges, neat and tidy and precise, while Harry’s more hard and toned. Draco blinks heavily, obviously tired and drained from sitting in the cold. Harry grins at him crookedly and decides to spark small talk before making his grand statement.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you at breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Why aren't <em>you</em>?"</p>
<p>Harry laughs a bit, "I left to come find you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I have something important to tell you."</p>
<p>Draco raises his eyebrows and plays with the hem of his sweater. He's nervous, and his voice comes out shaky when he says, "G-go on then, I haven't got all day."</p>
<p>Harry takes a deep breath and grazes Draco's arm. Sparks shoot through his fingers, down his arm and settle right in his heart at the touch. That’s all Harry needs to know <em>this</em> is the time.</p>
<p>"I'm not a particularly good flirt," Harry says and he watches Draco's eyebrows knit together, "and I know I can be a right arrogant prick sometimes."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you can."</p>
<p>Harry quirks an eyebrow and exhales deeply through his nose, "But I've just realised something massive and, being the arrogant prick I am, my pride tells me I have to inform you <em>now, </em>rather than later."</p>
<p>"What is it, Harry?" Draco takes a step closer and Harry hears the breath catch in his throat.</p>
<p>"You're gay," Harry states plainly.</p>
<p>Draco smirks, "Is it that obvious?"</p>
<p>Harry nods leisurely, "And I've just had a eureka moment and worked out I'm not as straight as I thought."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me?" His lip slips under his top teeth, a sign of anxiety and Harry can't hold it in any longer.</p>
<p>"I'm in love with you, Draco," Harry blurts and the boy in front of him lets out a great sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"You bloody well better be." he replies, humour has always been his coping mechanism, "'Cause I've been pining since second year."</p>
<p>Then, Harry's hands are on his face and they're kissing<em>, </em>and it feels like blissful ecstasy. Draco's lips feel ethereal on his own and this, <em>this </em>is the feeling that's been overwhelming Harry. Love. He is so in love with the boy he's kissing. He's <em>kissing</em>. Their mouths glide perfectly together, as though they were made to unite and Harry doesn't think he's ever been so elated in his entire life.</p>
<p>They stay like that for a while, just kissing, tasting each other, feeling one another so passionately. Then they embrace. A soft, innocent hug which portrays so much longing, intimacy and happiness. Harry finds he loves to be in love, and he's never felt so strongly about someone before. He wishes he'd known earlier. Every minute with Draco seems priceless and he just <em>knows </em>he'll never be able to let him go.</p>
<p>They break apart. Draco's voice comes out in a whisper, "It's cold."</p>
<p>"Shall we go inside?" </p>
<p>They hold hands as they walk through the halls, receiving shocked looks from students all around but Harry can't care less. He suspects Draco has a similar mindset as he can barely keep the skip out of his walk. They end up in the Gryffindor common room and snog each other senseless for a good 15 minutes, without a person in sight. It seems their ravishing euphoria will never end until...</p>
<p>"Oh, bloody hell," they can hear the eye-roll in Ron's tone, "I have one free period and <em>this</em> is what I get?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>